


【农橘】浅海

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet
Summary: *灵感及部分场景来自于电影「夏日的冲绳」





	【农橘】浅海

01

“农农啊，房间要空出来知不知道，我让你打扫干净，你去扫了没啊？”  
“打扫啦。”

“还有啊，这个带上，把这个也送过去。”长腿刚跨上小电动，阿妈就捧着用餐布包好的便当盒放在后备箱里，不远不近还能嗅出味道，茶叶蛋卤鸡脚什么的吧，“别留太晚，记得回来吃饭~”

“知道了。”夏天带头盔是有点闷热，但是不带又会挨骂。他把两边的带子拢在一起扣好，插上钥匙，脚踩着踏板，开出不到十米还能听见阿妈在背后喊记得说谢谢，又一句知道了融化在30度的空气中。

路上的人不多，转悠一圈全是街坊邻里，如果要挨个打招呼的话，10分钟的路也能花上半小时。他们是个海岛城市，想拼想闯的年轻人都往北边一点的城市去了。

情绪低落的人将指派任务送达商店街目的地，把硬币留在玻璃柜上，顺便买了根冰棍就回到座驾准备走了，一进一出风铃也响了起来，报纸遮着脸打盹的店老板并没有发现。

夏天为什么还不结束。

“喂——”

一只脚落在地面，公路吸收的热量瞬间就蔓延到脚底。他左瞧右看没找到目标，食指对准了自己，在叫我吗？

对方有气无力地点点头，“除了你还有别人吗？”确实没有，外来人很少，从台铁到居民区这段路平常也没什么人，要不是今天就想环海兜风散散心他也不会走这边。

那人指着身后立的标志，问他为什么巴士还不来。他看了一眼手表，扶着短木棒，咬了一口叼在嘴里的冰棍，“一小时才来一班，下一班还有半小时。”

那人臭着张脸死盯他手里晃动的冰棍的同时他也在打量对方，T恤牛仔裤纯白帆布鞋，这么热的天还等了好久，他都不出汗吗？

他对准行李箱努了努下巴，“要去哪？我载你过去。”那人摸着行李箱后退一小步，隐藏地再好说出口的答案也能听出和刚刚截然不同的警惕。

很伤人心的好不好？

“嘁，随便你，我走了。”脚踩着踏板冰棍叼回嘴里，含糊不清地留下一句祝你早点搭到巴士，小电动头也不回。

02

“阿俊？不是说下午才到吗？”正在清点今天验收的几箱饮料，阿姨看到门口的身影后放下手中的活围着人打量，和印象中对比长高了不少。

“唔，爸妈下午有事，我改签了早一班的台铁。”然后出了站还要转搭客运摇摆两小时。阿姨一边扶着他的手臂左右转，一边怪他早来也不说一声都没人去接，转得有点晕乎乎的。

阿姨招呼他快点进来，他托着行李箱往民宿里走了几步，晒得有点脱水，有空调真的凉快好多，身上的热气一瞬间被冰凉的触感环绕，屋子里还有从窗户缝里钻进来的海风的味道，他闭着眼深吸一口，柔和又自然。

“阿俊啊！阿俊！醒醒啊！”

住的房间在二楼，浴室的落地窗外边就是阳台，阳台是类似于栈道的长条木板铺成的，还有个楼梯直通沙滩，这一面是民宿背面，几乎不会有人过来，就算敞开窗洗澡也没人看。

林彦俊缩进浴缸，在水里吐出几个气泡，人中上还有指甲印，晒中暑真的很丢脸啊。憋不住气了，湿漉漉的头冒出来枕着浴缸边缘，这边的生活节奏真是比不上外边，五指张开抓着太阳的尾巴，好慢呐。

林彦俊再次醒来时一双眯成缝的眼睛正懒洋而挑逗地盯着他，“你谁！”

陈立农翘着二郎腿，手撑着脸颊食指在长椅的头盔上一点一点，“这话是我问你吧？”说出口他就后悔了，能住进阿妈特地要求他收拾打扫的房间，就是林彦俊本人咯。

“喂，看够没有。”飘浮的泡沫不足以遮挡清水下的身体，浴缸里的人不自在地双手遮掩着，他不走，好像也没办法起来。

那双眼睛忽闪忽闪，沾着点即将消逝的泡沫，被迫勾起回忆的人别过脸，“一眼就看完了。”

T恤上溅到的水慢慢扩散成圆形，沐浴露的塑料瓶已经磕了几下楼梯躺在沙滩上，完美避开投掷攻击的人格外得意，舌尖顶着腮帮子耸耸肩，手指撩起头盔对扣就穿过房间开门走了出去。

03

重量压在身不用回头也知道是谁，“吃不吃手抓饼？超豪华款。”范丞丞把袋子放在桌上一屁股就坐在旁边，“你家那客人来了没有啊？”

班主任在铃声响起之前已经进来了，身后还跟着个眉清目秀的男生，他撑着脑袋，讲话时下巴张合头一点一点，“来了啊。”

出门还是常服，被阿妈格外热情的交待心不甘情不愿地坐上陈立农的小电动，这会儿已经换上校服了。他们这地方一共就几所中学，碰不上才是意外，不过能同班倒是稀奇。

教室里的目光全都跟着林彦俊的步子落在空着的座位，他和范丞丞转头看着这位新同桌时，对方仿佛当他们不存在，收拾完课本和文具，扭过头撑着脑袋欣赏窗外。

他咬了一口友情代购的超豪华至尊手抓饼，干嘛装不认识，闷骚。

再闷骚也有有求于人的时候，当他被人拽着衣角问饭堂在哪时心里不免得意，看吧，我就知道。

“走，哥带你去宝座吃饭。”范丞丞搂着肩膀抢答。

有阴影的地方只有机房的背阳面，还因为旁边的人要死不活的斜靠着，本来就不大的地方变得更挤了，林彦俊蜷着腿坐在地上，吸了一口冰牛奶，天台真的好热。

“能不能像个男人一点！”  
“男人就不能伤感了吗？”  
“那你去追啊！”  
“这样显得我在死缠烂打，我不能给她带来困扰！”  
“那你继续伤感吧。”  
“伤感你又说我不像男的。”  
“……”

坐在中间的人眼珠跟着一左一右地转，嘴仗停下来眼睛也晕了吧唧。范丞丞指着铁丝网外边，最近那栋教学楼里还能看见午休时在走廊闲聊的女生们，其中有一个显然是话题中心，左右围着几个人，“喏，漂亮吧？”

林彦俊嘬着吸管点头。

“他暗恋对象。”  
“哦~”

“我都说了那个乐队主唱一看就不是好人，还取个英文名，妍妍不信。”易拉罐空中翻腾几圈无比精准地落进简易垃圾桶，掌心里的水珠顺着滑在青筋微微凸起的小臂。

教学楼里的女生好像注意到这边的动静了，朝他们挥挥手，大眼睛笑起来像坂道上吹在空中的樱花般温柔。

“走了，快上课了。”

陈立农揣着口袋拍拍裤子起身，回过头那两人还坐在那傻兮兮地挥手。

04

自习课跑出去打球，一只校服裤脚的松紧带还卡在小腿上，双肩包背在单肩上，一只手稳稳接住范丞丞扔来的球。

“你应该要学会换个角度看问题。”  
“比如？”  
“从下面看。”  
“哈？”

球从哪来扔回哪去，都什么莫名其妙的，打开车坐垫抛了个头盔给林彦俊，衣着整齐又干净，不像他们已经满身汗了。

“上车。”他插上钥匙，书包放在踏板中间，林彦俊比一般男生都要轻，平常后面坐上人小电动都得往下沉两下，现在只是跟着动作左右轻摇，后视镜里的人头盔下还垂着两条黑色短带。

“头盔扣好。”  
“哦。”

“我是说你周末有没空，”范丞丞转过身，“水族馆缺人打扫啦。”

“我想下啦。”林彦俊单方面和他保持一小段距离，发动之后一踩踏板，惯性原因整个人都往后备箱后仰，他没憋住，噗呲笑出来。

扬言要自己走回去被他强行拉过来，在坐垫是倾斜的总会滑到一起的前提下以不太熟为理由双手撑着坐垫拼命向后挪，“笑屁，我们不熟。”

“你确实不熟。”

林彦俊愣了两秒，眼睛瞪得老大，好像头顶要冒烟又被头盔压了下去，“停车！”

“这里不能停啦。”  
“那跳车。”  
“不行啦不跟你一起回去阿妈肯定要骂我。”  
“关我什么事。”  
“关我的事啊，看在我载你的份上。”

两侧矮矮的房子不断倒退，吵闹之间还有路上偶尔也有叽叽喳喳的同校学生，车停在门口之前他做了最后的妥协，“那我带你去赚钱，总行了吧？”林彦俊还坐在车上，撇着嘴眼眸向下看，单边眉毛一挑就挤进头盔里，无声地在说这还差不多。

明明就表情很丰富嘛，他往人头盔上拍拍，那人就闭眼缩着脖子，“下车啦。”

05

保洁阿公腰痛休病假了，打临时工也不是第一次，轻车熟路地换好制服拿了工具，他停在海底隧道入口规划打扫区域，林彦俊还有点懵懵的。

刚刚还在昏暗的水光之下环顾墙壁上的海底科普知识，余光瞟到1:1比例的悬挂鲨鱼模型时被轻柔的触碰惊得猛扔拖把人也蹦到一米开外，涨红脸一起一伏喘息时特别像只炸毛的小猫。

“那边很少人走，你去那边吧，我留在主观区这边。”林彦俊没和他计较刚才的事，注意力都被隧道里边各色各样的热带鱼吸引住了，走两步就贴着玻璃，水光也挂在他忽闪忽闪的睫毛上。

他的头杵在双手立着的拖把上，思索从哪开始打扫。隧道偏昏暗，四周都是水光，不时有热带鱼游过，就算低着头，余光也能瞟到斑斓的色彩。可是——

他一回头  
没有

再回头  
没有

所以刚刚是什么？很像拍惊悚片诶。

深呼吸鼓起勇气第三次回头，他克制情绪瞪大一双笑眼时里面的眼睛也在盯着他。  
吐了几个气泡。  
扑腾着也被吓了一跳。

他扔了拖把向隧道出口奔，这都什么事！

林彦俊醒来时除了天花板上的灯光很刺眼外，还有一张凑得很近的脸。

“你醒了哦？”陈立农捂着一边火热又滚烫的脸心有不平，“在里面干嘛？”

林彦俊撑起身子，憋了两个字，“看鱼。”好看吗？湿漉的脑袋点点头。

“我们一般看鱼，会在那里看。”林彦俊顺着他的指向看着门外，眼神在门和他之前徘徊，“要不是赶过来救你，你很可能就这样了，知道吗？”他两只手腕搁在耳边当小翅膀挥动。

呛懵了吗？林彦俊也不反驳什么，就愣愣地点点头，发丝上的水滴顺着滑下来，“那个，我们，那个了吗？”

他有点急眼了，皱着眉声音也高起来：“你干嘛！说得我们好像睡过一样！”仄人怎么这样，他可是正紧人家的小孩！

手还撑在地上的人也急：“我，我不是那个意思！我就是想问，我们，那个没有？”

啊那你觉得呢？！张着嘴话还没说出口，一个气流猝不及防地喷在脸上，紧闭的双眼在皱着的脸上缓缓睁开条缝，他抹了一把，扁着嘴不想说话。

“抱歉。”紧跟着又打了一个。

“喏，换上，感冒我可不负责。”干爽的T恤落在林彦俊手里， 听不清那人在嘟嘟囔囔什么。

06

越往里开人就越少，头盔扣在脑袋上，因为速度，两颊吹过的海风凉爽又清新，倒不觉得闷热，“你要带我去哪？”

你说什么？耳边都是风声，他听不清楚。一向保持距离隔得老远的人搭着他的肩凑到耳边，“我说！你要带我去哪！”

幸好是带了头盔，不然扯着嗓子暗藏高分贝的报复不一定受得了，“到了你就知道啦！”

神神秘秘的，林彦俊白了一眼，但也没逃出小摩托后视镜的范围。小镇一共就两个跨海桥，现在走的这条还是前两年刚修成的。

风灌进宽大的T恤里迎着风勾勒身体线条，又不能停又不能跳的。林彦俊伸长了脖子往边上看，海天一色阳光把海水印得特别蓝，除开他们的小摩托，平静时只有缱绻的夏日微风，海面没什么波纹，空气里又微咸的海风味。

清新到他只想大叫。

陈立农略带得意地昂起头眯着眼，后座的人踩着踏板撑着他的肩站起来，City boy就很没见过世面诶，大惊小怪。

“你说什么？”停了车林彦俊就把头盔扔给他，独自往沙滩里走去，一高一低，鞋子陷进沙滩里带起一波。

“字面意思啊。”他脱了鞋光着脚，三两下就轻松跑到人面前倒着走。

嚯！幸好反应快侧着头躲了过去，这个人居然记仇报复，蹲下捡了个贝壳扔他，“喂！开玩笑嘛！这里的鱼不知道比水族馆好看多少，要不是我好心带你来，你都不知道这个地方好不好！”

“……”  
“干嘛瞪我？”他嘟着嘴拍拍袖子上的沙。

海风拂过发丝，吹起几根呆毛，站着不动的人突然爆发，“你才是city boy！”

倒着走的人赶忙转身奔跑，后面的人跟着追，可是长腿跨几步追起来真的很不容易，何况又不像他爱打球喜欢锻炼。

嘿，咽不下这口气！海螺啊贝壳啊咻咻咻当手刀攻击目标，这个人是有主角光环还是怎么样，个子那么高还能灵活闪现左右转身躲过去。

林彦俊跑了两步过去，白色帆布鞋踩在软软的沙滩一高一低，鞋底还进沙，脚尖往人裤腿上踢踢，“干嘛。”

“很痛啊。”  
“骗人。”  
“谁骗人了！”

他拿下捂着眼睛的手，红红的，睁不开，一直眨动逼出源源不断的眼泪，偏过头嘟着嘴不想理人，还真有一丝心疼一闪而过。

“你活该。”林彦俊也偏过头。

另一只正常的眼睛瞪大了转过来看着他，“谁还没个第一次，我也是初吻啊！而且不都是为了救你，搞得好像我占了什么大便宜。”

越说心里越低落，这张嘴命不好，妍妍也没亲过，所幸自暴自弃坐在地上不起来了。  
那你说我能怎么办嘛！

林彦俊想了一会儿，跪在他身旁，“很吵，给你吹下总行了吧？”

掰过人脸时没有反抗，但气还是有点，跪着总比坐着高些，林彦俊捧着人脸凑过去时几个发丝就扫在他脸上，小虫子飞过一般痒痒的。

T恤穿在他身上很大，微微倾身T恤就跟着垂下一点，饱满红润的双唇轻启紧跟着一股暖流，他条件反射地闭起眼睛被人家喊不要乱动，眼皮子被两根手指强行上下掰开，深吸一口气。

“啊很痛！”

林彦俊也不管他，挪进一点专心致志把流到眼角的东西抠出来，食指竖着摆在眼前，“你看吧。”

两个人僵了两秒迅速分开，太近了。

07

“喏。”范丞丞一屁股坐下来，他扒拉几下纸袋，“什么？”“我怎么知道，找不到人，妍妍让我给你的。”瞟了一眼旁边之后就把纸袋收了起来，范丞丞搭在他肩上，脑袋瓜一转，“不对啊，正常反应不应该是小鹿乱撞激动到不行吗？”

“每天砰砰乱跳恐怕要去看医生。”

“怎么，你有情况？”范丞丞一挑眉说得很轻，刚想问下去上课铃就响了，“放学去吃串？”

林彦俊低头对着餐具沉思，几番斗争最后洁癖战胜了一切，“唔，阿叔麻烦给点茶水。”

“阿叔洗得很干净，干嘛要烫。”陈立农已经拿起杯子饮了一小口。

林彦俊皱着眉：“有看不到的病菌。”

陈立农放下杯子：“这样很伤阿叔的心啊，用心打理的店，客人连最基本的信任都没有。”

林彦俊眉头紧锁拧成一个川字：“烫一下干净。”

陈立农歪着头表情放松：“不会是，只要有诚心，什么大肠杆菌都死光光叭？”

林彦俊深吸一口气吊着，咬着后槽牙正想反驳点什么烧烤碟就端了上来。一直坐在两人中间的范丞丞眼神左瞟右瞟差点把自己瞟晕，“诶，吃串吗？”

鸡柳  
羊肉串  
烤茄子

频频伸出的手总是步调一致且目标相同，暗自较劲最后不得不放开，坐在中间的小范眼疾手快捡漏，嘴唇沾着孜然粉吧唧吧唧，“那我先吃了哈。”

两碗豚骨汤面也端了上来，几乎是同一时间端起碗，不同于陈立农气定神闲在碗沿吹气，直接喝下去的林彦俊被烫得龇牙咧嘴。

似乎在专心吃面品汤的人忽然憋不住笑出来，喝冰汽水降温的同时林彦俊斜着瞟了一眼被汤呛到拼命咳嗽的人，舌头都烫麻了也要补一句：“活该。”

又拿了一根烤串，范丞丞长脖子左右看，一口咬下去，“你们都怎么啦？”

08

空调冰西瓜还有午后，陈立农瞟了一眼落地窗外，悬在门廊上的风铃在窗外被热浪侵袭摇摆不停，舔了口嘴角剩余的西瓜汁，就很想睡觉啊。

“这种单词也会拼错，为什么不去重读一遍国中。”林彦俊捧着模拟试卷也打了个哈欠，“我要怎么跟阿姨解释是因为你太笨了所以辅导功课也没有用。”

他躺在地板上转了个方向，正好对着矮桌，“买菜又不用英文。”

“进口零食总要吧，原料表都看不懂。”  
“这里进口零食都没多少，而且拜托，就算有也会被进口商贴中文标签的啊。”

陈立农翻身起来，盘腿撑着脑袋看对面的city boy，林彦俊还低着头看他的模考试卷。他打了个哈欠，半眯着眼很无聊。

纸张翻动，刚准备拿笔做点记录的人也忍不住打了个哈欠。

“干嘛偷看我。”  
“谁偷看你了，自恋。”  
“那我打哈欠你干嘛也打哈欠？”  
“……这种东西本来就会传染的啊。”  
“你不看我怎么传染。”  
“……”

林彦俊从试卷中抬起头，眼镜滑到鼻梁又用食指推上去，看上去没什么表情，“余光能看到我有什么办法，难道要戳瞎自己的眼睛吗？”

“所以就是用余光在看我。”他还撑着头，印证了推论有点得意。

林彦俊把视线转回试卷，眼镜又滑下来了，“明明是你跑到余光里来。”

陈立农做模拟试卷就轮到林彦俊躺了，“最好多猜对几题，不然还有下一套等着你。”嘁，瞧瞧city boy嘚瑟的样，他咬着笔继续蒙题。

林彦俊住的房间是以前陈立农用来放杂物的，会用到的地方都收拾干净了，其余也没细看，“这什么？”又懒坏一个，仰躺着靠屈起蹬腿挪到床底下，“哦呦~”

“喂！”

他试图扔下笔扑过去抢但被对方灵巧地转身护在怀里，从后面抱着腰挠痒林彦俊笑得不行，但死活不撒手，再嬉闹下去又显得很小气，才心不甘情不愿地放弃争夺。

林彦俊靠着床对面的衣柜，蜷着腿认真翻阅杂志，精美的彩色纸页用料很好，不连页也不容易翻破，林彦俊吹了个不太正宗的口哨，“英文的哦，看得懂吗？”

他在旁边红了脸，又有点不服气，“看图不就行了干嘛要看英文。”说完又闭眼皱着脸暗骂多嘴。

“对吼。”林彦俊扬着嘴角松开拇指，纸页滑过去被左手的拇指接稳，“喜欢清纯校花型的吼。”

“谁说的！”

“书脊说的咯。”翻了几页又往前翻对比，“不过都没妍妍好看。”

“警告你不要想打妍妍的主意。”光看封面模特也足够脸红，他伸手要抢又被躲过了，林彦俊还保持着拿书的姿势双手高举得意得很。

将脆弱的腋下暴露在别人眼前就很傻，他对准了两边伸手过去痒痒，林彦俊微微弹起笑得毫无平衡倒在地上，两人嬉闹成一团，林彦俊总在怀里像泥鳅一样钻动，他长腿一伸横着卡在腰上。

体格的优势整个人跨坐在林彦俊身上，对准了最敏感的地方痒痒攻击，林彦俊笑得肚子好酸，拼命蹬腿也没什么用但是条件反射还是会左右扭动，“哈哈哈哈还你啦还你啦！”

“这还差不多。”

林彦俊笑出眼泪挂在两侧，脸也涨红张着嘴喘几口气。青春期的男生大多敏感，哪怕多蹭两下也会有生理反应，等他们意识到时就格外尴尬了。

咳了几声掩饰慌忙，他从林彦俊身上下来，林彦俊也疯狂眨着眼挪回原位，说话尴尬不说话也尴尬，只剩秒钟短促而有节奏划破空气。

摊开的杂志被空调带起的风吹了几页，停留在简笔画和文字交替的教程上，“试试吗？”

09

浴室靠着阳台，落地玻璃窗并不能遮挡什么，缩在床边面对面坐着真的很像做贼。林彦俊小小声声：“你，你靠过来一点。”

他跪着挪了几步，人在感到恐惧的同时回想打退堂鼓，“我，我没给人家弄过。”咽了口口水，鼓足了勇气闭着眼颤抖地将手伸过去，在隔着裤子抓到那一包时林彦俊就一惊，一口气吊着，好像不会呼吸了。

那只手并没有扯下他的裤子，而是拨开松紧带和贴身的内裤挤了进去，刚好握准他那一根滚烫的东西时还拉扯到了几根耻毛。

感觉到人在晃动，陈立农顺手扶住腰，开弓就没有回头箭，裤子里手上下套弄时他听见几声急促的喘息，好像呼出这口气就再也喘不上来。掌心握住轻轻挤压，还没几下就有东西粘到手心，撸动着一整根都变得粘腻。

他缓缓睁开眼，林彦俊的双手虚握成拳悬在胸前，或者说不知道往哪放，眼角红红的，像被十恶不赦的校霸欺负过，微张着嘴忍不住颤栗，整个人都红红的。

原来不止他会害怕吗？

“你，你不要怕啊！听说给别人弄，触感不一样，会很快。”他努力在脑内搜索词汇安抚，有点粘腻的手抽出来握住林彦俊的手，“你也试试。”

被带到陈立农那一边，很烫，现在因为胀大了一圈有点重而倒向一边。林彦俊咬着嘴唇将手伸了进去，他的手心还沾着自己的东西，黏糊糊的，握着那一根很难受。

套弄的时候陈立农也把手伸进对方裤子里，“那我们闭着眼，看不到对方的样子了，这样就不会觉得很糗。”

林彦俊咬着嘴唇默默点头同意。

林彦俊：“那你为什么还不闭眼？”  
陈立农：“呃，嗯，现，现在就闭眼，你也要快点闭上。”  
林彦俊：“诶，好。”

用别人的手真的和自己弄有很大不同，哪怕手法生涩，同样的地方接受是的他人脑内命令执行的信号，而自己只有承受的份，下一步是轻是重完全无从知晓。指腹蹭过呤口时伞头也被牵扯着或左或右摆，浑身如同触电般酥酥麻麻的感觉，又像有小虫在身上爬，再轻轻咬一口。

林彦俊没有那么好的定力，哭腔跟着喘气泄出来，陈立农感受到对方正揪着他的衣角，温热的气息就喷洒在他脸上，“别，别怕。”

一个人怕的话另一个也会跟着怕，林彦俊点点头，但又想起来陈立农闭着眼看不见，“E…嗯。”

“农农，阿俊，补习完了出来吃绿豆沙哈！”妈妈在门外喊了一声。

“……哈！”

“哦…哦！我们做完再出来！绿豆沙放到冰箱啦，热的不好吃！”陈立农睁开眼慌忙朝门外喊。

“你真的事很多诶！”碎碎叨叨伴着下楼的脚步声越走越远，悬着的心才放下。

林彦俊除了吓到之外一直没说话，其实是说不了话。情急之下手抽了出来捂在人嘴上，背后抵着床沿，肩胛骨以上被他压在床上，大眼睛眨巴眨巴不敢乱动，摆在两边的手还有一只是黏糊糊的。

“好啦，阿妈下去了。”他把手收回来，保持跪着的姿势没敢动，微颔首看着他，他也被看得有点不好意思，或者说他们都挺不好意思的。

他拉过林彦俊那只手，也把自己的手摆在旁边，抿着唇。

林彦俊盯着一大一小两只手心看了一会儿，噗呲笑出声来，他挠着后脑，也跟着笑，笑久了，不好笑也会变得真的好笑，一直笑。

惊吓的时候他们都射了出来。

低着头擦干净手心，陈立农又递了一张纸巾来，他抬起头不明白，“嗯？”

“脸上啦，不小心弄到。”city boy也挺笨的，他凑过去，伸手拿纸巾给林彦俊擦干脸颊上粘到的东西，林彦俊也傻傻地僵在那不动，要是被阿妈看到肯定会问东问西，记得上一次吹眼睛也这么近。

稍微检查一下，都挺好的，林彦俊的五官线条流畅又清秀大方，配上这么细腻的皮肤，怪不得别的班的女孩子都会在走廊偷偷看他。他掐了一把脸颊，像剥了壳的鸡蛋，真的好嫩。

有一种异样的情绪悄无声息的在体内涌动，痒痒的，然后他做了一件自己都难以置信的事。

“别怕。”

他环着瘦瘦的肩膀把人搂紧怀里，学着小时候妈妈哄他的样子顺着毛摸摸林彦俊的头。

10

一但共享同一个秘密之后总会在一瞬间拉进距离，在还未被戳破时，或许可以称这段关系为出于上升契合期的友谊。

民宿往前走十来分钟就是全小镇最时髦的沙滩酒吧，说是时髦但和大城市比发展速度也就相差个五年吧。本来是打算坐在（姑且称之为）LiveHouse正对面的，但是林彦俊说是太吵又太显眼了。

他调整好立麦后朝台下看了一眼，拨了弦，当开口唱出第一句时，酒吧里的视线他向他投来，当然了，很快就捕捉到人群后某一个小角落里的眼光。

“我唱得好吗？”  
“嗯。”

都是街坊邻里，想在眼皮子底下喝酒比登天还难。林彦俊端着杯子抿了一口吸管，眼神瞟向其他地方点点头。冰饮放太久了，杯壁上挂着一层水雾，桌上蔓延了一圈水圈。

杯子重新落下时比刚刚的位置前进了一点，可林彦俊的被子并没有向后挪开。

他伸手在对面的杯壁上勾了一条，水珠打湿了食指指腹，多余的落在桌上，他盯着伸出的食指发了一会儿呆，再抬头时林彦俊正歪着脑袋看他，“怎么了？”

他把指腹上的水抹在林彦俊手臂上，马上就瞪大眼睛了，“你是不是有病喔？”

“才没有叻！”  
“那你在干嘛？”  
“就，想做实验呐。”  
“？？？”

回去的路上他们就沿着沙滩走，穿着人字拖林彦俊还是踩得一深一浅的，只好平移到海浪能冲击到的平坦地带，身后踩出的脚印，又全部被海浪擦干净了。

“你怎么啦？”  
“唔，头晕。”

一个海浪冲到脚踝，人也有点往他身上靠，“傻哦，干嘛一直盯着脚底的海浪看。”海浪又调皮地退了回去，卷走了温度，脚凉凉的，“快点走啦，不然好冷的。”

“哦。”

没走多久林彦俊又叫了一声，身边瞬间没了身影，他跟着朝海浪的方向追过去。逆着浪跑几步有点困难，他搀着摔了屁股的人赶紧往沙滩的方向连跑带拖，刚摔在沙滩，一个海浪又拍过来，冲到距离脚踝只有几公分的位置又退回去，像极了一双海底女巫黑暗的手。

“是怎样！”他有点火大。

林彦俊湿哒哒的手沾满了细沙，坐在地上表情有点委屈，“人字拖被卷掉了。”

“卷掉就不要了啊！晚上跑过去有多危险知不知道！你吓死我了！”是真的火大，这一片沙滩没有灯，只有月光和远处灯塔微弱的灯光。海是一个处于更年期的阿妈，白天温温柔柔的，晚上就是教小孩写作业用吼的的居民区传说。非要跑过去，很容易就被浪骗去陪她。

City boy真的很没常识啊！

林彦俊起身拍掉裤子上的沙，两个人的裤子都湿了，海风吹过来就很凉，他就剩一只拖鞋了。

“好了，回去了啦！”他拉着人就往家的方向走，就这么回去挨骂是肯定的。

走了没几步他又想起来哪来的勇气抓着人家手腕还不放开，可是现在放开也好尴尬，怎么办哦。他头也不敢回，拉着手腕一直走，感觉到林彦俊的手张开又收起挣扎了一下，也放弃了。

11

高温晴朗天还排成排缩在天台机房一丢丢阴影下，往好听说就是模仿日漫的男主标配有种光环上身的感觉，说难听点就是中二。

妍妍换了一个新发夹，林彦俊吸掉最后一口牛奶，纸盒被吸得沙响。

范丞丞：“去吗？”  
陈立农：“我都可。”  
林彦俊：“唔，能不能进去说，想吹空调。”

庙会小吃摊这块区域真的人挤人，买了一堆就赶紧溜出来，哪知道休息区早就被阿嬷们占位了，三个人拎着小吃沿海边的护栏走，路过各类小情侣好不容易才找到一块清净地方。

本来挤成波浪形漂漂亮亮的酱汁也糊成一团了，林彦俊用竹签插起一颗章鱼烧小口咬下去，里面还是很烫啊，又想吐掉又舍不得吐，仰脖子张着嘴，呼出的热气把旁边两人都笑作一团。

范丞丞倒是不怕烫，插了一个就往嘴里塞，章鱼须嚼得嘎嘣脆。

“你吃吗？”林彦俊转头问他，插好的章鱼烧举在手里不知道要不要递过去。

热糊了的酱汁其实也还好啦，就是面皮有点软，将就将就口味还在的。

“好吃吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我也觉得。”

再吃掉另外半颗，终于把这口咽下去了，才发现范丞丞正用一种很奇怪的眼神看着他们。

“干嘛？”

“没什么。”范丞丞回过头从纸袋里抽出烤串准备开吃。

他低头看，他的手还握着林彦俊的手背，两个人捏着同一根竹签。他松开了，林彦俊也收回去了。

远处的海面开始放烟火了，不是大城市那种璀璨夺目百花齐放的类型，小小一束接一束，也足够温馨绚烂。他们三个就吹着有点咸的海风，啃着小吃坐在护栏上看烟花。

他转头看了一眼，林彦俊的烤串刚吃了一半，像小孩一样张着嘴目不转睛。

该怎么形容？就好像，天空中没有一朵云，头顶烈日空气也凝住了，一切生机都无精打采、懒洋洋地站在那里。然后你来了，我有了凉风、有了夏雨，在惊慌失措的同时，更多的是欣喜吧。

凑近一些，在后颈狠狠吸了一口。

林彦俊惊恐地回头，鼻息撒在皮肤上犹如千万只小虫爬过酥酥麻麻，感觉像只午睡被吓醒的猫，背后的猫全炸了起来。

他挠着头，不知道该怎么解释这种情不自禁地感觉。好在林彦俊没叫出来，不然范丞丞又该往这边看了。

要去许愿啊，要记得跟娘娘（神仙）讲要保佑学业进步啊，等考上大学了就来捐香火还愿。  
那这样不是用钱威胁娘娘。  
哎呀你真的蛮多话诶！

他拿着许愿牌，想起出门前阿妈的“交待”，本地神诶，跟娘娘讲闽南话还是台普更好？

范丞丞：那个……  
林彦俊：不要讲话，专注灵魂交流。  
范丞丞：喔。

旁边两个都闭上了眼，他也拔开笔刷刷写好愿望，闭上眼赶紧一对一灵魂交流。

“就吃吃喝喝快乐家里蹲啊什么的。”回去的路上范丞丞问他们许了什么愿望，结果两个现代教育体系下的高中生倒是迷信起说出来就不灵了而且会背道而驰这种事，很心照不宣又冠冕堂皇地说保佑学习进步这种乖乖牌。

拜托，21世纪了诶，而且又不是坐第一排的尖子生，听到都想翻白眼的好不好？

12

阿俊的妈妈也搬了回来，因为学籍的原因不得不回到小城市继续读，不好总是麻烦别人，妈妈搬回来照顾他，爸爸留在大城市继续工作。陈立农被派去帮忙收拾阿俊家的老房子，顺便把林彦俊的东西搬过去。

阿俊的妈妈可比他妈妈严格多了，平常下了课直接回家，周末也在家做功课。

可这只是客观原因啦，肉眼可见的感觉到林彦俊对他的态度疏离了不少。回到两人闲散生活的陈立农问范丞丞，为什么啊？

“我怎么知道，可能生气吧。”  
“生我的气？不可能的，换一个理由。”  
“你自己想啊！”

很难哄诶。  
又不是女孩子，不对啦，比女孩子还难哄。  
这样也不对，他不是女孩子，他不一样。

陈立农向后大字型躺在天台上，蓝天也慢慢开始变成橘色，能不能理理我啊？

林彦俊看着眼前的女孩，一直都是远远观摩，近看又更好看了。他的头歪向左边，妍妍也歪向左边，歪向右边，妍妍也像镜子一样歪向右边。

长睫毛大眼睛，有点波浪的披肩长发把校服下的身材衬得娇俏，连他一个没搭过话的路人都忍不住想感叹。

根本就，超可爱嘛！

“你知道我是谁哦？”妍妍声音也软软的，他红着脸点点头。

“给。”妍妍递给他一张矩形彩纸，“如果你来，我就告诉你一个秘密，你一定会想知道的。”“那我先走了哦。”挥挥手笑起来就像只优雅的家养猫，转身时裙摆自然迎着风微微摆动，林彦俊情不自禁地跟着挥挥手告别。

他张开手，攥在里面的彩纸是张门票，是酒吧的liveband表演，主唱是，他按字母拼读，L——E——O——

有点酷吼。

13

妍妍的白色吊带上衣和牛仔热裤将窈窕的身材勾勒得极好，同样是披肩长发，精心打理过就和平常上学时文静甜美的感觉不同，今天有一种女人的魅力。

“Leo他真的是个好人啦。”

“哼，这种事只有我们男人才最清楚，他就是想——”话到嘴边陈立农还是硬生生给憋回去，满肚子坏水的眼神，他就是想上你！要是能凑够一拨人，他也去组乐队把妹啊！

妍妍离开这个一点就着的炮筒子，挤到人群中开开心心跟着人群蹦跶。陈立农环视一眼，人气也太高了叭？都有女朋友了还来酒吧撒网收备胎，烂人！

“接到这个水瓶的人，就可以要求我做一件事。”算是中场休息小游戏，头发抓过定型，有点曲卷的主唱握着立麦声音低沉，光是这样台下的少女们就尖叫激动得不轻。

水瓶在空中划出一道抛物线，台下的手跟着空瓶子移动方向，在一片尖叫声之中准确无误地落进一个人怀里。

Leo盯着那人的眼睛，明明是和刚刚同样低沉的嗓音，说出来时却多出了几分不一样的情绪，“过来。”Leo从这位观众手里收回瓶子，“这件事可以让我来选吗？”

还没等这位观众做出反应，Leo已经搂着腰将人带进怀里，喝过水还湿润着的唇就覆了上去。在台下一片发狂的尖叫声中愤怒地拍桌，“我就说过！根本就是想上你！”

气未消人也愤愤不平，饮了一大口冰饮才从周围的目光中捕捉到一个熟悉的身影，那人也看着他，眼神委屈又失望。

他跟着追了出去，好不容易才见到，那也要把这几天莫名其妙的冷淡说清楚。

“等一下啦！阿俊！”他对着有点单薄的背影喊，海风把T恤吹得跟着摇摆，声音好委屈，“又要回家写作业吗？能不能跟我说说话。”

“我看到了，”林彦俊站着没动，犹豫了一会儿才转过身，“你的许愿牌。”

“你应该去跟送子观音那边讲的。”  
“……”  
“妍妍有喜欢的人了，就很可惜。你也不要太难过，我先走了。”

几秒钟之内要跟上这个人的发散思维太难了，“喂！阿俊！”他赶忙把人拦下，什么跟什么，所以就是因为这种事吗？

“妍妍和我一起长大，就算她有喜欢的人了，我也绝不会让人欺负她。”

“哦是吗。”他看着林彦俊的表情，这人似乎把备胎相关词汇咽下去了。

“而且我一直都把他当妹妹看的。”林彦俊鄙夷地看他一眼，范丞丞可不是这样说的。

“诶也不是一直，看到她有男朋友了会很难过，担心Leo对她不好。后来我遇到了另一个人才明白过来。”

明白过来什么是朝夕相处的陪伴，什么是无法阻挡的喜欢。  
希望他喜欢的人也明白，我超喜欢你。

林彦俊浑身僵硬，假装风轻云淡，“哦，这样哦，找到比妍妍还好看的人很难吧？”

陈立农憋着笑了出来，“是有点难啦，所以喜欢上了和妍妍一样好看的人。”还很闷骚。

“哇，不知道是哪个班——”

陈立农吻住了这张很技巧拙劣又要不停套话的嘴，两人都吻得生涩极了，但还是因为共同分享了对方的养分和空气而兴奋着。

“你说呢？”  
“我想知道他是不是也喜欢我。”  
“哎呀，好难猜哦。”

他拉着红着脸还要眼神乱瞟套话的人走回小摩托，给林彦俊扣好头盔，坐上来时那人还是习惯性地向后靠，陈立农一发动时又因为惯性后仰又溜着贴到他背后。

“我开很快的，你要抓紧哦。”

小摩托就沿着海边的马路一直开，海风很凉快，他们的衣摆鼓着风摇曳不停，陈立农腰上那双手也紧紧地没有松开。

夏天还没有结束，夏天才刚开始。

番外：

趁着四下无人，林彦俊把许愿牌偷偷剪掉，看到上边写的字还是觉得脸红心跳。

做不了初恋，做初夜也行。

这个人都不怕娘娘生气的吗？拿出手帕包起来塞回口袋，领走之前拿了一枚早就准备好的硬币扔进捐香火的木箱里。


End file.
